


Compromising Positions

by notaverse



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Kink Negotiation, M/M, uke!Jin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaverse/pseuds/notaverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin's not as fond of chairs as Kame is, and especially not of this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromising Positions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [threewalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/gifts).



> **Title:** Compromising Positions  
>  **Pairing:** Kamenashi Kazuya/Akanishi Jin  
>  **Rating:** PG-13 for implied stuff  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine, damnit.
> 
>  **A/N:** For MC, who wants more kinkfic

Jin's not afraid of chairs. Jin's not afraid of Kame, either. But the way Kame feels about chairs? That scares the pants off him, sometimes literally, which has on occasion led to splinters in awkward places.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Kame asks, stroking the red-wine velvet cushion with a tenderness Jin finds almost creepy. "I won it at an auction."

"Who actually bids for something like this?"

Kame shrugs. "Me and some guy named TortureLuva433, apparently."

Jin hates to think what else Kame might have found on one of his late night Yahoo Auction shopping sprees. A rack, perhaps? Maybe an Iron Maiden to stand in the corner? This mahogany monstrosity has carvings on the back of such dubious morality he's surprised the seller could even get away with putting pictures online.

"You should've let him win; it doesn't look very comfortable to sit on."

"It's not that bad." Kame pats the seat. "Try it out?"

Jin heaves a melodramatic sigh and sits down, keeping his arms crossed over his chest. As chairs go, it's not so uncomfortable after all, the velvet well-stuffed under his jeans and against his T-shirt. It's roomy, too, with space for him to spread his legs if he chooses. He doesn't, but Kame might have plans. So long as they involve more attention being paid to Jin than the furniture, he doesn't mind.

It's not, he feels, that Kame having a thing for chairs is disturbing in itself. After all, he's got things that make him happy too, only his don't normally make it into concerts for everyone to see. But it can be a bit embarrassing when he finds patterns from Kame's very distinctive furniture practically branded onto his skin.

This chair, at least, doesn't look likely to leave marks, though Jin doesn't quite trust it. There's something peculiar about the arms...

"I think you'll fit." Kame reaches for the left arm of the chair; there's a 'click' and the marked section in the middle, about three inches thick, snaps up.

"Your chair is a Transformer? And what do you mean, I'll fit?" Jin eyes the raised loop with suspicion. This can only mean one thing...

"I'm pretty sure your forearms will fit in these." Kame undoes a catch and the loop falls open. He reaches across to do the other arm before Jin can wriggle his way out of the chair. "Try them out for me?"

"Kame, I know it means a lot to you to have a chair involved, but I'm not sure I want to let one tie me up! What if the catch breaks and I get stuck in it? What if those weird loops retract and I get pulled down into the chair arms? What if-"

"I have screwdrivers," Kame interrupts.

"So you think I'm more likely to agree if you get me drunk first?" Which is true, Jin admits, but it wouldn't be like Kame to press his advantage like that. He keeps vodka on hand anyway, for times when Jin has to go straight from Kame's place to in front of the camera and the alcohol running through his system is the only thing that loosens him up enough to open his mouth and talk.

"Not that kind of screwdriver." Kame points to the toolkit on the nightstand. "I promise you, I know how to take this thing to pieces if I have to."

The chair is probably expensive; Jin feels slightly mollified by the fact that Kame is prepared to maim his costly new plaything on Jin's behalf. But that still doesn't make him feel any more inclined to play along. While they've never actually discussed it, Jin thinks he's made it more than clear over the years that he's not keen on being tied down.

Possibly not clear enough. Kame's giving him those big, lovestruck eyes he gives the guys on _Shounen Club_ when he's playing 'Kazuko', and Jin just can't help laughing.

Kame grins back at him, dropping the act. He's much more appealing as himself, Jin thinks, and he knows it too. "Try one arm and see what you think? Look, this is how the catch works."

Jin tries opening and closing the empty loops a few times till he's satisfied that they're both in perfect working order and not likely to leave him trapped by inexplicably breaking. Kame's patient, as always. He waits as Jin tentatively slides his left arm through the loop and locks the two halves down into place.

It's not as uncomfortable as Jin had been expecting - the chair, at least. The inside of the loop is lined; it barely grazes Jin's skin but it's enough to assure him that this won't hurt unless he struggles. A quick tug confirms that yes, his hand is too large to retract, even if his wrists are slender enough to manage it.

Kame hovers behind him, one supportive hand on his shoulder. "How's that? It looks loose enough."

"It is, but..." Jin looks down at his left arm. He can't slide through enough to reach across to the right arm, and his wrist won't bend enough to allow him to undo the catch with the same hand. If he lets Kame lock the other one into place... "Um...what if there's an earthquake? Or a fire? What if you suddenly have a heart attack and die?"

"I'm sure you're more likely to have a heart attack than I am." Kame comes around the front, drops to his knees beside the chair and undoes the catch, taking Jin's hand in his to calm him down. It helps, baseball-calloused hands with perfectly manicured fingernails smoothing the sweat away from Jin's palm. "And natural disasters could happen at any time. You could be hospitalised in a full-body cast and an earthquake could suddenly hit. It's not more likely to happen simply because you're stuck in a chair for a bit."

The logic does nothing to slow Jin's heartbeat, which has quickened from a comfortable trot to a sprint, and there's a tightness in his belly suggesting that it would be a good idea to remove himself from the chair immediately. They're alone in Kame's bedroom - not even the dogs are there to watch - and although it's a comfortable, familiar place where they've spent many happy hours, it's starting to feel like a trap.

But Kame doesn't know that, so Jin has to tell him. "I know it's not rational or anything," he tries, words catching on his tongue, "but it's still...weird. Uncomfortable. I know you won't leave me like that, or take pictures, or invite Ryo over to laugh at me, but..."

"I hadn't even thought of that! Good idea, must tell Ryo."

"Kame!"

"Only kidding." Kame looks up, giving Jin's fingers a gentle squeeze. "Relax, okay? If you're not comfortable with the idea, we don't have to. I'm not interested in making you miserable."

Kame's always been the more adventurous of the two of them in the bedroom - or indeed, anywhere else he can persuade Jin to indulge him - and usually, Jin's happy to play along, because Kame knows all the most entertaining methods of persuasion. This is the first time they've hit something he actually thinks he can't do, and he feels a little bad about that. Kame had seemed so enthusiastic, too. Maybe there's a compromise. 

"We could try something else?" Jin offers. "It would be a shame not to break in your chair." Not that he's bothered about the chair - he finds the bed much more comfortable, personally, and a lot easier on days when his old injury flares up - but he's definitely up for something, and it seems Kame's in the mood to play.

"Hmm." Kame casts a speculative eye over it, propping his free arm up on Jin's knee. "Do you think you could hold your arms still in the open loops?"

Jin licks his lips. "Depends on what we're doing at the time."

"Probably not, then. How about just one arm strapped down? Then if, you know, I keel over or something, you can free yourself."

Jin can't find a good reason to say no, even if he's still not keen on the idea. It makes perfect sense, only...

"It's a good thing your face is so easy to read," Kame says. "Because you're really bad at telling me what you want."

Sometimes it's hard for Jin to express definite opinions on what he wants, a problem he frequently has in interviews. Generally they're not asking him about his sexual preferences, however, beyond what type of girl he likes. The interviewers never ask what type of guy he likes; while the answer to that one is easy, it's not a question that would go down too well with the agency.

"What about what you want?" he asks Kame. "What's the big deal about this? Me and the chair?"

Rising, Kame growls playfully at him. "I love having you at my mercy, of course." He sinks down on Jin's legs, straddling him where there's just enough room for his calves to lie either side of Jin's thighs. It's a tight squeeze.

Jin swallows nervously. There isn't much space. Then Kame grins at him. "Idiot. If I wanted you helpless, all I'd have to do would be tickle you _here_." He runs a finger lightly along the neck of Jin's T-shirt, making him squirm. "I like the chair, okay? It's different. Different position, different space to work with - a little more...elegant than rolling around on the bed...the couch...the floor... Not that I don't enjoy that too."

Remembering the old rocking chair the two of them had once broken through their endeavours, Jin doesn't see that there is much elegant about it. Even so, he doesn't object to having Kame this close, reaching for him with eager hands and soft lips. It can't possibly be comfortable for Kame, legs scrunched up beneath him, bare feet dangling over the edge of the seat - but then, with his yearly harness adventures in _Dream Boys_ and love of dangerous sports, he's never been too bothered by discomfort, anyway.

"And with this," Kame touches one of the loops, "it's kind of like you're part of the chair too? Or it's part of you, I don't know. Um...that sounded wrong. I'm not interested in having sex with my furniture."

"I'm sure the contents of your apartment are glad to hear it." Jin tries to shift his hips forward a little, just to see how much leverage he has, but Kame's weight impedes him. "There's not much I could do like this anyway if I was strapped down."

"Makes for an interesting challenge, don't you think?" Kame leans to the side, pressing his mouth to Jin's ear. "I thought we could see if you're still as flexible as you used to be..."

Privately, Jin doubts it, but based on the suggestions being whispered to him he's prepared to have a go. If nothing else, he's pretty good at persuading Kame to give him a massage afterwards to work out all the kinks, and he always looks forward to those. Kame's fingers are small but strong; years of practice with Jin have taught him where the worst knots are, and just how relaxed Jin becomes when they're worked on. A good time is always had by all.

"One arm," he says when Kame finally runs out of suggestions, some of which sound more like yoga positions and not all of which sound physically possible. "I'll try to hold the other one still but I can't promise anything. That's my best offer; take it or leave it."

Kame takes it, of course. There are lines they don't cross, the two of them, and in the past, they'd never have moved beyond them, each standing firm on his own side.

But they're older now - more experienced, more mature - and they've learned the value of compromise. They still don't cross those lines - but sometimes they bend them a little.


End file.
